Incoming Virus
by Sanny
Summary: A strange unknown and lethal virus is brought back on one of the SG units, Sam and Janet try working on a cure while watching the people at the SGC drop dead one by one, including SG-1, will they make it?


I don't own SG-1 though as many I would love to if I did

This story is just for fun, so let me know if you like it.

INCOMING VIRUS

Chapter 1:

"Incoming wormhole" the lights flashed red and the loud siren cut through the concrete complex.

Within 1 minute the base's high ranking officer and his 2IC appeared in the control room.

"It's SG-7 Sir" Sgt. Tyler announced

"Open the iris" Hammond commanded as both he and Col. O'Neill watched the gate, several seconds later SG-7 walked down the ramp  
"Welcome back SG-7, report to the infirmary, debriefing will be at 19:00" SG-7's leader Paul Edwards nodded his head in response to the order and walked out of the blast doors hading towards the infirmary followed by his team, walking while dusting off the tiny specks of dust that settled in their hair and on their clothes and at 19:00  they were all sitting in the briefing room.

Col. Paul Edwards, Sgt. Karen Michaels, Captain John Addison and Lieutenant Patrick Langford.  
"Well Col.?" Hammond addressed SG-7's Leader  
"Well Sir, the temple had some unique markings, Langford made sure to film everything for Dr. Jackson to review, we hope it comes out, see it was very dark there, the flash lights where hardly enough"  
"Anything else?"  
"Dusty Sir, it was very dusty, as soon as you enter through the gate it's like the dust settles on you, it's on our cloths, in our food, it was in the air Sir, a little hard to breath, I mean everything was covered including us, we looked like everything else on this planet like nothing has come through for years, recommend dust repellent suits for next time Sir" he was joking  
"Anybody has anything to add?" Hammond asked with a stern voice a little annoyed at the Col.'s attempt at humor, then looked at the rest of SG-7 

"I would recommend extreme caution when going there Sir, since we can't tell the last time someone was there, maybe still is, it's like you can't ever tell someone was there but maybe that's the point" Captain Addison added.   
"Very well, dismissed" they stood to their feet as General Hammond left for his office.

"I'm going to my quarters" Karen told her team mates.  
"Wait, we were going to grab some food in the commissary aren't you coming?"  
"I'm not hungry, sorry Sir I'm too tired to eat, I'll grab something later" she excused herself and staggered to her quarters.

Next morning when Paul walked in for breakfast he spotted Karen at the corner table, he walked over to her  
"Good morning Sgt." He greeted as she looked up, looking very tired, black circles under her eyes, her skin a little paler then usual  
"Are you feeling okay Karen?" he addressed her by her first name  
"Yes Sir, just tired, didn't get much sleep last night"  
"We have debriefing in 30"  
"I'll be there Sir" she said in confidence, Paul shrugged his shoulders and left the commissary.

Two hours after debriefing they where exploring P7B7X4, another boring planet with lots of plant life. They didn't come across any animals or humans, of course that didn't mean they weren't there. But SG-7 decided after several hours of exploring that there was nothing of importance on that planet and they headed home.

As they stepped on the ramp back at the SGC Karen fell to her knees coughing and having a hard time catching her breath  
"Sgt. Michaels, get on your feet" Col. Edwards ordered, he saw her struggling to rise and falling back down, Addison and Langford went to help her and as they came nearer she tried to rise again, still coughing  
"I…can't…breath" she stammered and fell ungracefully to the metal ramp.

A medical team came in placing her on a gurney, they saw a trickle of blood from her mouth, another from her nose and some sprayed blood on her front Jacket, she was rushed to the infirmary.

Janet went to the head of the gurney a laryngoscope in her hand, she extended Karen's head back and looked down her larynx, it was full of blood  
"Suction" she yelled, but even with suction the blood kept on pouring, she decided to intubate blind. As they hooked the machine Janet yelled out for a portable chest, five minutes later she was staring at the x-ray, then Hammond and Col. Edwards walked in  
"How is she?" Hammond asked,  
"She's bleeding into her lungs Sir, I can't find the source" an hour later Janet was staring at Karen's blood sample through a microscope, she saw several unfamiliar organisms; she would need a complete work up of her blood. At that time Captain John Addison walked in.  
"Dr. Fraiser, I'm not feeling too hot" he was coughing slightly and he was pale, Janet made him lay down on a bed and immediately drew some blood.

She dripped one drop of his blood onto a new slide and looked through the microscope, the same unfamiliar organisms that were present in Karen's blood showed in Cap. Addison's as well, she picked up the phone in alarm

"General Hammond, I need Col. Edwards and Lt. Langford to report to the infirmary ASAP…"

"General Hammond? Close down the mountain, Nobody in or out, any off world teams that haven't been here for two days stay off the planet, I don't know what we're dealing with yet but it's probably contagious, SG-7 are here and I've put them under quarantine, we will have to check everyone on base, starting with me"

"Right away doctor" Hammond said stepping hurriedly out of his office and down to the control room.

"Lt. Tyler, contact our off world teams by radio, nobody is to return here, is that clear?"  
"Yes Sir"  
"Also initiate Wild-Fire and close down the mountain"  
"Yes Sir" Tyler was executing the orders with shaking hands.

SG-12, 9 and SG-5 including Dr. Jackson were currently off world, after contacting them Tyler closed the iris and deactivated the overriding IDC codes, the iris will not open from the other side, not even with a correct code.

The mountain was being locked down, imprisoning its entire occupant's inside.

"What's going on?" Jack O'Neill ran into General Hammond in the corridor  
"Something SG-7 might have brought back, not a good thing unfortunately" they where heading to the infirmary.

"What's going on doctor?" Hammond asked looking down through the protective glass that separated them, all of SG-7 where there and Janet was wearing a protective suit though she figured it was probably too late. She just finished drawing blood from both Col. Edwards and Lt. Langford and was in the process of looking through the microscope; Major Carter joined O'Neill and Hammond in the observation deck.

Janet looked up at them  
"They have it too Sir, we'll need to check everyone on base and keep this place quarantined till we figure IF it's contagious and how" at that time Michaels started convulsing, Janet rushed to her side, administering Epinephrine, Valume, Phenobarbital, nothing seemed to stop the convulsions and a few minutes later after struggling to revive her, Janet gave up, she was flat line for twenty five minutes, no breathing, no pulse, non of the drugs administered helped any and Janet pronounced her dead.

Karen's three team mates where beleaguered, simply staring at their teammate's body, their friend had died the most horrific death they could ever imagine, worse then if the Goa'uld had gotten them, worse then any battle, worse then any illness, Janet removed the breathing tube and covered the dead woman's head with a sheet. Edwards, Langford and Addison where plagued with sadness as well as fear, fear that they might be facing the same fate. 

George, Jack and Sam where staring at the situation from behind the glass unable to do anything but watch.

TBC 

Please let me know how you like this story so far


End file.
